New Horzions
by MistressDrusilla1860
Summary: Cordy/Angelus,Oz/Dru main pairings.Dru wants a new play toy so her daddy gets her one.More info inside org written in 04'1st time in print. M FOR SMUT BE WARNED


New Horizons

Author: MistressDrusilla

Rating: NC-17 eventually

Spoilers: Season 2 -The beginning of Innocence on with AU twists.

Pairings: Angelus / Drusilla , Drusilla / Oz, Spike / Drusilla - minor, Angelus / Cordelia, Angelus / Spike - implied, - Oz/ Willow , Xander / Cordy - beginning

Disclaimer: Not mine property of Joss Weldon an co. But I like to play with them .Its fun. Imao.

Feedback : Yes please. Good , bad or indifferent. I want it all it feeds the beast.

Warning: This fic contents blood play , and unconventional sex, may content other things later on not sure yet.

Summery: Dru wants a new play toy so Angelus gets her one.

Authors note / Back story: For my story Angel could smell the wolf in Oz but never got the chance to tell him about it before Angelus come back. As could Spike , Dru was never close enough to him to pick up on it. As she was also preoccupied with her parties an "other" things. I'll say the Judge got his ass kicked before moving on to wreck havoc else where in the world. So he's gone in my world of story telling. All relationship factor still apply in my AU worlds. For the history- of it and than so it can be changed later.. LMAO. I'm also going to assume that Phases happened for the werewolf factor.

A/N 2: Not sure if im goin to add anymore to this as of now ill see what happens wit reviews an the like an take it from there. So please let me no what you think an if i should coutuine this er not. Thxs

Special Thanks: To Pet for all her help in the wee hours of the morning at MR with batting around story ideas. Kisses.

* * *

Chapter one - Making Changes

After Angelus' lil show at the high school he retunes to the old factory. Walking in he see's Spike an Dru in the main room. Her on Spike's lap cooing softly in his ear. Sauntering over to them he picks Dru up from Spike's lap twirling her around the room saying," It's so good to be back an able to kill again. Tell me princess what were you whispering to sit an spin here?" Wheeling himself around to look at them Spike says," Piss off mate. It's none of your bloody business what we were talking about." Laughing Angelus puts Dru down on her feet saying," Touchy!" Giggling Dru turns in Angelus' arms putting her back to his front as she began to sway saying." Now, now my Spike we must'nt be mean to Daddy. He's comes back to play with us. Haven't you My Angel?" Hugging her more tightly to his body Angelus replies," 'A lass I have." Hearing Dru purr as Angel spoke to her that way just made Spike more mad as he growls out.

" Bugger that, he's comes in here thinking he's king of the bloody roost again. And you just run right back to his side again Dru after he left us like nothing ever happened." Angelus just smiles at him saying,' Come on me boy let by gone's be by gone's. I'm back now we can be a family again. Like old time , what do you say?" Fuming mad now Spike wheeling his chair right up to them pulling Dru into his lap as he says," I sure as hell will not go back to the way it used to be. You being all lord an master treating us like shite. You can stay here but I'm the master of this house. Come on Dru its time for bed." Wheeling about Spike heads in the direction of their room. Giggling Dru calls over her shoulder " Good night Daddy." Calling back as he smiles shaking his head Angelus replied, " Night princess." Walking to the room that would be his on the second floor he says." We'll see about that Spike." Closing the door behind him he sets to put his plan into monition. First the Slayer an all her lil friends than to deal with Spike.

After Dru helped Spike down and into their room closing the door behind them. Spike heaves himself into bed taking his clothes off. As Dru flits about getting ready for bed herself." I can't believe he's been back for not even twenty four hours an he's already making my life hell. Who the bloody hell dose he think he is. Coming in here acting like nothing ever happened. And to top it all off he thinks he can have my woman . I don't bloody well think so." Dru got into bed laying her head on his chest as she cooed, "Now Spike, Daddy just wants us to be a family again is all. He means no harm by what he does." Spike hump'ed at her," I don't think so Dru he has something up his sleeve. And I intended to find out what it is." Stroking his cheat lazily she cooed to him." Come now my Spike sleep , we've had a long day." Spike hugged her more tightly to his body kissing her forehead.

" Alright luv I'll sleep, but I won't rest until I find out what that bastard is up too." Spike lay awake for a awhile trying to think what Angel could be up too. Before falling into a fitful sleep.

Dru waited until Spike was asleep before she slowly untangled herself from his arms going upstairs to talk to her Daddy. Quietly making her way up the noises stairs she knocked on Angelus door frame, "Daddy may I come in?" Nodding his head," Sure Princess what's up?" Coming into the room she took a seat at the end of his bed, "I love my Spike but it's just not the same between us since he's been in that nasty ol' chair. And I was brought back to power. I wanted to know if I could make another play mate? I'm ever so bored now that we can't play anymore."

Angelus laughed whole heartedly at this." Is there nothing Spike can do for you to satisfy you? He was also good with his mouth an hands." Giggling Dru nodded." Oh yes he still is. But I need more.. I want more. We can't play our games anymore. Can I please.. if I'm a, a good girl? Please?" Angelus beckon her to him an she gladly curled to lay at his side nuzzling the side of his neck." I'll think about it ok . I think I might know of someone that would be prefect for you. But you can't turn him . He's already of a duel nature. I'll get him for you but only if your a good girl an help Daddy ." Nodding her head wildly she asked," What must I do , I'll do anything ?" Pulling her into his lap stroking her hair away from her face." Keep Spike out of my hair while I deal with the Slayer. And I need to find us a different place to live. I can't live in this whole much longer."

Giggling as she leaned more into him." But you've only been here for a day Daddy. It's not so bad if you fix it up and make it all pretty. "Kissing her forehead," Well I don't want to fix it up an make it pretty. And as far as I'm concerned a day is to long for me. I want some where I can live out the rest of my un-life and it sure as hell isn't here. Now be a good girl and ran on back to bed . Before I forget I was making plans on how to best kill the Slayer. And have my way with you." She pouted at him bottom lip sticking out," I don't wanna . Won't you even kiss me good night first?" "Of course I will but after that you have to go to bed. Or I won't get you your new play toy."

He threaded his hands into her long raven hair kissing her soundly making her moan deeply. Sliding them down her back when she deepened the kiss farther to grasp her hips. Breaking the kiss with a growled he said, "Behave now Dru remember what I said. Go on get back to bed before Spike wakes up and starts hollering." She nodding nipping his lips as she curled off his lap saying before she twirled out of the room." Alright, I 'm glad your back Daddy." Smiling at her as she left to go back to Spike 's bed." Me too princess, me too." Shaking his head he went back to his planning before going to sleep himself to dreams of killing the Slayer.

Over the next few weeks Dru kept her end of the deal by keeping Spike busy and out of Angel's hair. But each plan he come up with so far had failed in him killing Buffy. He had tortured her and all her friends in various ways. But it only seemed to make her stronger and her need to kill him all the greater. He like to play with Willow the most she was so kind of heart and easy to spook. He had killed her fish and sent her drawings of herself in many different ways. Most of which had her in his bed under him as he fucked her. Cordelia was another matter all together she was beautiful with tanned skin , legs that when on for miles, large breasts he wanted to touch, lick, suckle and bite. Her hair was to her mid back and as dark as his own with red-ish highlights. He would bet money she was a spite fire in bed.

Xander was his favorite to taunt. He never liked the boy when he was his souled self and he really didn't like him now. He had sent him drawings of his death in all manner of ways. But all of which was by his hand or fangs. All just as bloody as the next. He would watch the boy sometimes at night laughing as Xander looked over his shoulder for him to see if he was following him. Giles was beside himself with worry for his Slayer an her friends. Trying to find a way to re-turn him into the souled Angel again. On the nights he came home really enraged he took Dru to his bed taking it out on her. Which she loved ever minute of. Which only proceed in making Spike all the more pissed at him for being back and fucking with his life.

On his way home that night from stalking the Slayer he pasted the mansion on Crawford street. He had seen it before when he was Angel. But never paid it much mind. His souled self liked to live in that lil whole of an apartment underground. It was almost as bad as the factory he was living in now.

When he arrived home that evening he found Spike and Dru in the main room she was playing with her tarot cards as Spike read something. " Daddy's home. And we're moving out. So pack your bags kiddies we leave tomorrow night." Dru squealed happily clapping her hands," It's the mansion on the hill right? You bought it for us to live in. Oh goodie can I have my own room too?" Angelus laughed taking her into his arms as she stood, "Yes Princess you can have anything you would like."

Peppering kisses all over his face as Spike yelled," Wait just a damned minute you can't come in here an just tell us we're moving. This is our home, we live where I say we do Dru. So stop kissing the prick because we're not going anywhere."

Dru pouted moving over to kneel next to Spike's chair. "Oh please my Spike can't we please live there. It's so big and pretty with all those rooms. I can have a play room for my tea parties with Miss Edith. She says we'll be ever so happy there. I've seen it the stars have shown it to me . We can be happy again." Sighing he never could tell her no.

And he hated that it would make the pillock happy if he conceded and let them move. Kissing her forehead he said," All right if it will make you happy than we'll move. But I don't like it you hear me Angelus. I'm doing this for her not because you said so. "Laughing at him " Whatever helps you sleep at night Spike. Just be packed and ready to leave at sundown tomorrow night. I want to be moved in before I head out for the evening." Dru was floating around the room humming to herself singing'" We're moving ,we're moving, we're moving." Spike growled at her." Yes Dru we're moving now lets get packing so we can go to bed."

She glided to their room still singing to herself as Angelus watch the two leave the room heading to his own room to pack the few things he had. Shaking his head thinking that he really needed to do something about that boy.

The next night they moved out of the factory into the mansion. Angelus stopping at his old apartment to get the rest of his things. He has gotten Angel's black convertible out of storage to aid them in the move. When they had gotten all their belongings to the mansion and had picked out rooms. Angelus headed out for the night. Leaving Spike an Dru to unpack and fight about her being on the second floor while he was forced to stay on the first.

" But my Spike I want the room up on the second floor it's pretty. And has a place for all my dolls and books an things. Your room isn't big enough for all my things. Besides all my dresses won't fit in that lil closet. Please can't I have it? Please?" Sighing he know she was right but he wanted her down here with him and not up there with Angelus where he could get to her. " Fine Dru whatever you want ok. But will you still sleep in my bed?"

Moving over to kiss him ," But of course my Spike. Now Mummy's going to un-pack the rest of her things. Be a good boy while she's gone." Flitting back up to her new room she busied herself with making the bed and setting her dolls up. Spike wheeled around the lower level having a look around. Seeing that there was a large living room, dinning room an kitchen. With and even larger library which should make Angelus happy to no end. The basted loved to read even more than he himself did. There was even a large fire place with hearth in the living room. He wondered what was on the second and third floors of the house. Going back into his new room he started to un-pack his few things.

Angelus had headed over to the library at the high school to see what the Slayer and her friends where up to. Seeing Oz was with them he watched him with Willow an the others. Seeing how gentle and caring he was with her. He had noticed all this when he was Angel but now it had another meaning for him. He was right in thinking that Oz would be the perfect play mate for Dru. Making plans to snatch him the next time he was alone.

He turned his attention to Cordelia as she fought with Xander about something or another. That boy didn't treat her the way she should be treated. She should be treated as the goddess she was. Deciding to have her for his own he watched them a bit later before going off to feed. He would have to woo her as he had no other for her to come to him of her own free will. Deciding he would have to count her as in days pasted. He stopped at the local flower shop buying her two dozen red long steam roses he dripped them off on the hood of her car to find when she came out of the school that night. Leaving a note that only said' Beautiful flowers for the beautiful lady.' Smiling to himself when he thought about her asking Xander if he had left them for her. And what the boy would say about it. Picking up a lil something for Dru and Spike to eat on the way home.

When he arrived at home he found Dru in her new room playing with her dolls. " Sweetie Daddy brought you home some dinner. Why don't you tell Miss Edith that you'll be right back and come eat before it gets cold." Nodding she got up from the small table she had found in the attic kissing Miss Edith on the head following him back down stairs. Angelus yelled for Spike," Spike, dinner. " Spike wheeled in from the other room to find Dru happily draining some poor sod on the entryway floor.

" What's all the yelling about mate. I'm right here. And what's this? You brought us home dinner? What the bloody hell put you in such a good mood than? Finally kill the Slayer?" Angelus growled at him stalking to where he sat," Look boy , I was feeling generis but I can see that was wasted on the likes of you. From now on you can just get your own dinner. If you think you can roll after it fast enough that is." Dru dragged the body of the young girl Angel had brought Spike to him," Here my Spike you need to eat so you can gain your strength back and get out of that nasty ol' chair. Please for me. It was nice of Daddy to bring us dinner."

Sighing " Yea whatever Dru. Thanks Angel for dinner. " Angelus nodded saying." That's more like it. Now after dinner we need to make up a guest room we're going to be getting company soon." Dru squealed happily throwing herself at him ," Really do you mean it. I was a good girl than?" Kissing her forehead making Spike growl he said," Yes Princess was a very good girl. Now go pick a room for your guest while I have a lil talk with Spikey here."

Dru ran from the front hall to find her new play mate a room to stay in. Spike speaking up once she was gone." Now see here what's this about a new play mate for Drusilla. I'm all the play mate she needs." Angelus laughed at him ." Well sit and spin your not much for the playing here lately are you. Your just not giving her what she needs anymore. So I said I knew of someone that would. Other than myself I mean I have my sights set on a new mate of my own and I won't have the time to play with her as much."

" Now look here Angelus she doesn't need anyone to fulfill her needs other than me. I do a damned good job of pleasuring her all by myself with no help from anyone. Besides she'll just kill them when she gets bored of 'em. It's happened before you know." Laughing so hard he thought he would fall over.

" Yea will from what I can hear which is a lot. She's not as satisfied as you think and if she kills him she kills him. He'll be her' s to do with what she wants. But I think this one will last longer than the others. He's different not fully human so I think he can take it. And even like it once he gets used to her and being here. She has a way with animals that will call to him."

Spike was floored he couldn't be talking about who he thought he was." You don't mean that wolf-boy do you. The Slayer's friend she'll come after you for sure if you take him." Angelus smiled evilly at him. " That's part of the plan." Spike just shook his head," Your going to bring a world of bloody shite down on this house. I just hope you don't get me an Dru killed in all your fun and games." Angelus just smiles again leaving the room to head to his own.

* * *

Chapter two - A night at the Bronze

Cordelia had been really pissed when she found out the beautiful flowers hadn't been from her boyfriend. But that someone thought she was beautiful an knew how she should be treated unlike Xander who had said, "why would I buy you flowers that will die in a few days?" He had no couth or finesse when it come to women. He thought making out in the various broom closets in the school was romance. The ass. She was still wondering who could have left her the flowers when Xander walked up to her asking," Still not talking to me Cor. I'm sorry about what I said. I would buy you flowers like that if I had the money ,you know that right?"

Ignoring him she contained to walk down the hall. Jogging to keep up with her fast pace. "Ah come on I'm sorry ok? Please?" Stopping she turned to him and hissed," If your really sorry than you'll find a good way to make it up to me won't you. That doesn't induced a bloom closet." Walking away from him she headed to her next class. Xander had no idea how to make this up to her and if the bloom closet was out he was really lost now. Turning around he headed to his next class at the other end of the hall.

Oz had a gig that night at the Bronze he was really looking forward too. There were fliers up over the school an the town for that matter. So the house should be packed. But he was still trying to come to grips with the fact he was a werewolf. And that his baby cousin Jordy had 'given' it to him so to speak. Did that mean that one or both his aunt an uncle were also werewolves as well. It was just to much to take all at once. His parents had just moved out of town for his fathers new job leaving him the house. So he couldn't ask them. They didn't have a phone yet so he couldn't call and ask them if they knew anything about it. He was making his head hurt with all this thinking. But the one good thing to come of all this was that Willow still wanted to date him. He liked her a lot she was a sweet girl and they had a love of computers in common. Sighing he was glad he had lunch next period he just wanted to chill for a while and not think about what was going on in his life.

Angelus had seen the fliers up all over town announcing the Dingo's where playing the Bronze that night. He was going to go an watch the gang hang out as he was sure they would be there. And maybe if he played his cards right he would see Cordelia there. Getting up he called the flower shop having two dozen more roses to be sent to her house for when she arrived home from school this time in white. Picking out his skin tight black leather pants and a red crush velvet shirt to wear that night. He went back to bed to await sundown.

The school day comes and went as Buffy went to the library to see Giles," Hey Giles. I wanted to ask you if I could have half the night off to go watch Oz play at the Bronze with the gang?" Giles looked up from his reading to greet his Slayer," Hello Buffy. What's this now?" Sighing she said." I swear I could tell you anything while your reading an you wouldn't hear a word of it. I said can I have half the night off to watch Oz play the Bronze tonight with the gang. Please?" Sighing as he took his glasses off to clean them, " Yes well perhaps if you were to pick one up and read it you would better understand. But yes you may. I don't see why not Angelus hasn't caused any trouble as of late. But please do be careful now would be the time he would strike. When you least aspect him too. But you may have the night off to watch Oz play if you promise to make a sweep on your way home." Buffy squeal running over to hug him briefly." Thank you Giles your the best watcher ever. And I promise I swear. I have to go call Wills an Xan and let them know I can come. Oh and find something to wear. I'll see you later Giles bye an thanks again."

"Good bye Buffy have fun." Shaking his head teenagers.

That night Angelus had informed the children he wouldn't be back until dawn and not to wait up for him which got him a ' Not bloody likely ' from Spike and Dru cooing about her new play mate. He wasn't going to snatch Oz just yet he would wait for the weekend to do that. But as he headed for the Bronze he wondered idly what would happen when he did take the boy. He hoped Buffy would come after him so he could kill her. But even if he didn't it would still be fun to taunt her about it. Slipping in through the back door and making his way to the upper balcony to watch all the goings on he spotted his prize standing with her friends and not with the rage tag group of Scooby's. But when he scanned the table area for them he cursed as he saw Buffy sitting with them laughing and having a good time. This put a kink in his plans for the night. But he'd find a way to get her out of here soon enough he could sense other vamps in the club. He would get some of them to start something to get her out of there if need be.

Turning his attention back to Cordelia he watched her with her lil group of sheep as they laugh having a good time. She was stunning in a thigh length red skirt an black halter top her hair up in a pony tail an kneel high black boots. Staying to the shadows he made his was to the bar to get a drink. Keeping an eye on Buffy to make sure she didn't sense him he watch as Oz's band took the stage. Half way through the first set he saw Cordelia going towards the bathrooms an made his way over to her before she could enter the ladies room. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her gently to his body. Cordy grasped as she said,

" Xander I told you I'm not making out with you in the bloom closet anymore." Angelus whispered in her ear," It's not Xander. Did you get my flowers?" Scared now she said shakily." If it's not Xander than who is it?" "It's someone who knows how you should be treated. Like the goddess you are. Did you like them?" She shivered as he whispered in her ear low an sexy." Yes I did they were beautiful. Thank you. But who are you?" Angelus purred sexily in her ear." Lets just say it's someone you've had a crush on for a while. But he never notices until now. And wants to fix the error of his ways."

Cordy melted in his arms when he purred in her ear saying." Angel?" He laughed this time," Close, try again?" Her heard was swimming now as he nuzzled at her neck making her wet as she grasped," Angelus?" "Got it in two. You smell really good when your aroused Delia you know that?" She shivered again as she leaned more into his body," But how did you know? I mean I didn't think Angel ever even noticed me like that?" Angelus stroked her stomach as he spoke making her moan in the back of her throat." I know everything the soul knew or felt. And he noticed you believe me. But he never did anything about it. Because he was in love with Buffy. But I want you Delia, not that silly lil school girl. Your a real woman who knows what she wants and goes after it. I just hope you can find it in your heart to give me a chance. To let me prove to you I can and will treat you right."

She didn't know what to do so she just nodded.

"Good, now be a good girl and don't tell anyone I'm here alright. I want to watch you dance an have a good time with your friends. Will you do that for me?" She nodded again," Yes, but will you hurt me?" Laughing sexily in her ear," No baby I won't unless you want me to. And than it would be in a good way." She moaned again at that thinking of all the things he could do to her that could hurt in a good way. "Ok , I won't say anything about you being here. But will I be able to see you as your watching me? Or is that part of the fun? Knowing your watching an I can't see you?" Nuzzling her neck more ," Your a quick study. You'll know I'm here if you concentrate you'll be able to feel me. Sense my presents. But you better get going now before someone comes looking for you." Kissing her on the neck he swatted her on the ass sending her on her way.

Cordy moaned as he hit the sweet spot on her neck. Yelping a lil when he swatted her on the butt. She made her way back to her table face all flashed. She didn't know what she was doing giving in to him like that. He was trying to kill her friends and now he wanted her. But she has lusted over Angel for a whole year and now he wanted her. Well his evil half did anyways. Should she give into what she had wanted for so long even if he was evil now.

Harmony was talking to her calling her name,

"Cordelia I'm talking to you geese, Rude much?"

"Sorry Harm what did you say?" She giggled at her.

"I said did you get lost going to the bathroom or did you hook up with some guy? Your face is all flashed." Sighing she said," Yea something like that. Let's go dance I like this song." Being the following sheep that she was Harmony followed Cordelia out onto the dance floor. Cordy tried to sense him but she couldn't. Maybe he was to far away. She let the heavy bass beat of the song take her away as she moved her hips to the pulse.

Angelus had gotten another drink making his way back to the upper level to watch Cordelia an the others. Smiling when he saw her trying to sense him an couldn't. She would in time. Taking his eyes off her to look over to Buffy's table seeing Willow watching Oz with loving eyes and smirked. That would all come to an end soon enough. Her eyes would hold sadness and longing very soon. Turing his eyes back to Cordy he watched as she moved her body to the music as if it were just for him. And maybe it was.

Buffy thought she felt Angel in the room somewhere but there were too many vamp's here tonight for her to be sure of it. She just hoped none of them started anything. She was having a good time and didn't want it ruined by work. The bands first set was over and Oz made his way over to the table his friends had set up camp at. Coming to rest at Willow side kissing her on the check as she said,"You were great even the vampires like you. There behaving themselves even." Oz chuckled at this," That's cool. We have a vamp following who would have thunk it. I guess groupie come in all forms." Xander laughed." Yes but those groupie bite an will kill you given the chance I'm sure." Oz laughed," I'm sure all groupie bite Xander but not all of them will kill you. But maybe you never know." To Buffy." I'm seeing you're with the here'ness, got the night off. I'm glad you could make it." Smiling at him ," Yea me too. But I have to work on my way home. Which isn't all bad I guess." Oz nodding as he took a drink of the soda Willow had waiting for him.

Cordelia watched as Oz talked to the others she wished she could be over there talking to them too but she had a rep to up hold. Oz was one of her oldest friends from the time they were lil. Their families were friends while they were growing up. And she missed hanging out with him now that they were older. But it was nice that they were friends again since they both had started to help Buffy in her fight against evil. Which brought her back to Angelus she idly wondered if he was still there watching her. One of her favorite song come on as the DJ was now playing the music as she said to Harmony," I'm going to dance want to come with?" Shaking her head," No I see Aura over there talking to a couple guys I'm going to go talk to them. You go ahead."

Shrugging her shoulder she made her way to the floor. Angelus watched her head out onto the dance floor by herself as she began to move to the music seeing some guy come up to dance with her he growled. Cordy tried to ignore the guy but he wasn't taking no for an answer so she moved away from him. Angelus moved fast as a vampire could to the floor glad the lights had been dimmed till it was nearly dark on the dance floor. Tapping the guy on the shoulder," The lady said no." The guy shrugged Angelus off," Go away buddy I saw her first. She mine." Angelus smiled evilly," That's where you would be wrong. She's mine, aren't you baby." He pulled her into his strong arms again holding her to his body. Cordy nodded saying," Baby when did you get here? They let you out of work early?" He chuckled at this ," Yes they did. Did you miss me much?" Smiling at him sexily," Always."

The guy turned leaving finding some other girl to bother as Angelus started to dance with her." He didn't hurt you did he? Sorry I couldn't get here any faster the damned place is packed tonight." Shaking her head as she melted into his arms." No he didn't. You got here just in time. But aren't you afraid that Buffy will see you?"" Nope, don't care let her see me. But I thought you asking me about work was quite funny. Nice save by the way. I didn't know if you would go along with me or not. Why did you?" Smiling at him as she moved her body more into his wrapping her arms around his neck,

"And who said I wasn't a good actress hump. Because I didn't want you to kill him and give yourself away. And besides now I get to dance with you. You never danced with Buffy. Or Angel didn't anyways."

Laughing at her moving his body with hers to the pulsing beat grinding their bodies together," Your something else you know that Delia. And the reason he never danced with her was because it was to much like having sex. Bodies all sweating moving together slowly as you grind into one another. He couldn't handle it." Panting a lil from his words and the images they brought to mind as he moved their bodies to emphasize what he was saying." I never thought about it that way. But I guess your right. But you can handle it?" She turned in his arms to grind her ass back into his hardened cock. Feeling him pressing into her in all the right places. Angelus groaned, " Your playing with fire lil girl. I'd be careful if I were you." She moaned loudly as he gripped her hips pressing her farther into his cock pulling her skirt up some as she rested her head back on his shoulder moaning out, "Angelus." This girl in his arms was amazing he didn't know why Angel hasn't seen it sooner.

Grinding his hips up into her as he warned," Delia unless you want me to take you right here I suggest you behave yourself." She whimpered when he ground up into her hitting the entrance to her core. She slowly started to rub herself into him making them both moan as she said." So burn me then." That was it he turned her around picked her up and carried her to the darkest corner in the room pushing her into the wall. She yelped a lil in surprise when he spun her picking her up. But she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her. When he had her pressed firmly to the wall he growled out," I'm not one of your lil high school toys Cordelia. I'm a demon and I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Your to trusting of me." She moaned as he pressed her harder into the wall his cock resting at her now dripping core saying hotly," But you said you wouldn't hurt me. Dose that mean you lied to me before? And you just want to make me love you so you can kill me and leave me somewhere for Buffy to find? Cuz if so you better fuck me but good so I can die happy. Other wise be nice or I'll never come to you willing."

Angelus was shocked she had talked to him that way saying." You got balls girl. If anyone else talked to me that way I'd snap their necks."" Well they don't call me Queen C for nothing you know. So what will it be? You going to play nice or fuck me before I die?" If he hadn't liked the girl before now he differently would after that." I'll play nice. But I think we better cool it before this gets anymore out of hand than it already has." She pouted." But I'm horny nowww damned it. Your just going to leave me like this?" Smirking at her as he lowered her to the floor righting her skirt," I'm evil remember." Muttering to herself," You can say that again." Moving into her ear," I'm evil remember." Smacking him in the chest. "Smart ass. Well won't you at least even kiss me good night?"

Smiling he kissed her roughly nipping at her lips so she would open her mouth to him deepening the kiss. Cordy moaned wrapping her arms around his neck pressing into him again. A few minutes later he broke the kiss leaving her breathless saying,

" Oh and Delia get rid of the Wimp. Your mine now and I won't stand for you being with anyone but me understood. Don't make me have to kill him for touching you." She nodded dumbly touching her lips." Good. I'll see you later. Your under my protection, so if you have any problems with vampires or other demons let me know and I'll take care of it." She nodded," When will I see you again?" Smiling at her ," Don't worry I'll be around." Kissing her again he turn an left the club.

She made her way back over to her table to find Harm's things gone sighing she walked over to talk to the others." Hey guys what's up. Oz you guys sound great tonight. And a packed house too."

Everyone said hi when she come to stand with them. Oz nodded." Thanks." Xander smirked at her saying,

" What your other friends leave so you can now come talk and be seen with the lower beings again." Willow smacked him in the arm," Be nice Xander. I'm sure its hard on her." Smiling at her, "Thanks Willow." She nodded in return." Well I'm going to head out. Let me know how the rest of the sets go will you?" Oz nodded as Cordy said her goodbyes turning to leave the club.

Xander followed her out into the parking lot," Hey Cor wait up. " Sighing she stopped turning to him, "What is it Xander. I'm tried and just want to go home ok? Can we talk later?" Getting pissed now he said, "Your not still mad at me about the dumb flowers are you? I said I was sorry geese." Sighing she said," Look I've been thinking and I don't think the whole you and me thing is going to work out anymore, ok." Turning to walk to her car Xander hot on her heels he grabbed her arm stopping her.

" Your breaking up with me over this. I can't believe it." "OW, your hurting me." Letting go of her arm he hadn't meant to hurt her like that that." Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." Sighing again she was probably going to have a bruise now," Look we just want different things ok. You can't give me all the things I need is all. And I don't mean the kissing part of it either. That was kinda nice. But I just want more out of a relationship than you can give me I'm sorry. I'd like to still try and be friends through?" Sighing as he said. "Yea ok. But we were never really friends Cordy." Sighing herself now, "I know and I'm sorry for that. Maybe we can start now. Besides I like fighting with you its fun. I don't want that to change ok." Yea me too. Ok so friends?" She nodding hugging him kissing him on the cheek," Friends it is than, good night Xander." " Night Cordy. See you tomorrow in school." She nodded once and walked to her car getting in driving off towards home.

Angelus had watch from the shadows smiling when she broke up with the boy like he told her too. He was still painfully hard as he now headed back to the mansion. Maybe he'd give Dru a good what's for before going to bed. Which would piss Spike off to know end hearing her scream out his name and not Spike's. Smiling to himself as he walked doing just that when he got home.

* * *

Chapter three - Dru' s new play mate

That weekend Angelus stalked Oz waiting for the right time to snatch him for Dru. He had also continued to court Cordelia sending her notes , more flowers, candy and even lingerie. Watching her at night and sometimes talking to her as well. But now he was on a mission and he was about to win his prize. Standing outside Oz's house when he got home from the library. Oz was walking to his front door when he felt something or someone was there calling out." Who's there?" Angelus chuckled as he came out of the shadows," Can't get anything passed you huh." Oz scowled at him," What do you want Angel?" Laughing now he smiled." Why you of course, that's why I'm here."

Oz was shocked to hear him say he was there for him but before he could get anything more than "What.." out Angelus knocked him unconscious. Slinging him over this shoulder he carried him over to where he had parked his car. Carefully placing him in the trunk closing it. He headed back to the mansion to deliver him to Dru. Once there he carried the boy up to the room Dru had prepared for him laying him on the bed.

Going in search of Dru finding her in her playroom she had setup reading a book to her dolls. He smiled at her lovingly," Princess I brought you something. Where's Spike ?" Looking up from her reading she cooed," He said he was bored of this house and went out for a while. What have you brought for your Princess? Will I like it? Is it the lil wolf?" Angelus nodded making her squeal happily as she ran to hug him." Oh thank you Daddy, where is he? Can I play with him now?" Smiling at her kissing her forehead," He's in his room. But he's asleep right now. I think it might be a good idea for you to put a barrier spell on the house so he can't ran away though." She nodded going to her room to perform the spell. Once done she went into see Oz sitting in the chair to watch him as he slept awaiting him to awaken.

Oz started to stir about an hour later his head hurt as he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Dru sitting watching him he just as slowly sat up holding the back of his head." Where am I? And where's Angel?" Dru smile at him sweetly," Your in your new home my sweet. " Calling to Angelus,

"Daddy he's wake and wants to see you." Angelus come into the room from his own down the hall," Ah your awake. Good I hope I didn't hurt you to much when I knocked you out." Oz looked at him like he was nuts." You knocked me out of course it hurt. But I'll live. Now what am I doing here? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" Angelus laughed as Dru giggled." I brought you here as a play mate for Dru. She wanted someone to play with so I thought you would be prefect for her. And I know you won't try and hurt her." Oz was puzzled by this," A play mate for Dru. Isn't that what she has Spike for? Or so I've read anyways." Dru giggled as she said." Oh yes but he's all broken now. And can't play all the wonderful games we used to play. You don't want to play with me. Won't you be my new play mate please."

Oz felt oddly pulled to her and when she pleaded to him he felt his heart constricted a lil. He knew she was crazy and didn't want to upset her. Or make her do anything to hurt him as he said," I didn't say that. But what do you have in mind when you say play and games?" Squealing happily she jumped up from her seat to sit next to him on the bed." Oh lots of things my lil wolf. But first I think we should take a look at your hear to make sure your alright and that Daddy didn't hurt you to badly. And than we can have a tea party and you can meet Miss Edith. She really wants to meet you." Oz nodded and wrenched from the pain of doing so.

"Alright." He didn't know what was going on here but he was damned sure going to find out later."

Angelus smiled at his childe saying." I'll be down in the living room when you ready to talk Oz. Dru will take good care of you don't worry. And help you get settled in." He walked over kissing her on the forehead before exiting the room. Oz was shocked now settled in, what the hell did they except him to live here with them or something. And than there was how Angel was acting in general. It all just puzzled him more. He hissed when Dru touched the back of his head." I'm sorry my lil wolf mummy didn't mean to hurt her boy. You'll be alright it's just a nasty bump. It shell be sore for a few days though." She kissed it lightly before moving off the bed. Extending her hand out to him to take. Oz took her hand following her out of the room they were in and into another . It looked like a child's room with dolls and table that was set up for tea. With a small chain tea set ready and waiting asking as he took the seat she indicated," Dru where's Spike?" Smiling at him as she poured out the tea to each of them and Miss Edith." He's not here luv he said he was bored so he went out for the night. Now Miss Edith this is Oz , Oz this is Miss Edith." Oz nodded his head at the doll saying," Nice to meet you Miss Edith." Dru giggled picking her tea up taking a drink. Oz followed suite taking a drink of his own tea shaking Ms head. Here he was having a tea party with an insane vampiress and her doll after being knock out by Angelus.

About an hour later he excused himself to go talk to Angel finding him where he said he'd be in the living room. Angelus smiled when he felt Oz enter the room putting aside the list of things that needed to be done to the house and or needed to be brought." Ready for me to answer your questions now boy?" Oz nodded as he come to sit on the sofa a crossed from him," Yea I am. So what am I really doing here?" Angelus sighed," I told you. Your here as Dru' s new play mate." Nodding," Ok. And how long am I going to be her play mate? And she said this was my new home too? Dose that mean I'm not allowed to leave?"" For as long as she wants you to be. And yes it dose for now anyway. When I feel you can be trusted to come and go on your own and return. I'll let you leave and return to your life. But for now your confined to the house unless myself or Dru are with you." Nodding," Oook. Will I be allowed to go get some of my things and food for while I'm here? And what about school? I'll fail if I miss more than a week without a good reason for why I've been out." Angelus thought about this for a minute than said," I'll call you out of school and have your work sent here. We can't have you failing now can we. And we can go get whatever you may want or need this evening if you like. But I must say your taking to this all rather well considering." Oz shrugged," I figure if I go along with it you won't hurt me. Am I right?" Angelus laughed at this, "Yea you are. So you ready to go? We can get whatever food you have at your house for now and than we can order more later when need be. Go get Dru and we'll go. It will be faster with the three of us." Oz nodded an headed back upstairs to get Dru.

Entering the room to find her talking with the doll she calls Miss Edith." Yes he is very nice isn't he. And quite cute as well. Oh yes I think so don't you? We have to go now you be a good girl well mummy's out." Dru put her in her bed covering her up kissing her before turning back to face Oz." Are we ready to go now? I 'm glad your going to stay. I had hoped you would like it here and want to stay with me." Oz shook his head saying." Yea we're ready if you are? Lets go." Dru followed him back downstairs to find Angelus smiling waiting for them. Dru hurried to his side hugging him," He's going to stay with Princess. Isn't it wonderful?" Kissing her on the cheek," Yes it is. Now lets go before Spike comes home and we have to listen to his mouth." Dru giggled as she walked with him Oz right behind them with a smirk on his face. This was going to be interesting to say the least staying here with the three of them shaking his head at himself thinking What have I gotten myself into here.

Getting into the back seat of the car Dru sliding in next to him putting her head on his shoulder purring a bit. Oz just sat there watching everything go by as they drove to his house. Once they arrived he invited them inside and they set to work getting all the things Oz wanted or would need to live with them. Finding it all wouldn't fit in Angel's car they had to put more than half of it in Oz's van. Angelus even let him bring his computer if he promised not to try and use it to get help.

Oz agreed to this saying that if he talked to his friends by computer than they would be less likely to try and find him if they knew he was alright.

Angelus had been impressed by this as he hadn't thought about that. The boy was differently smart he even changed the massage on his answering machine saying he was out of town for a month or so. If they needed to get a hold of him to do so by email. Angelus idly thought that he would make a damn fine vampire master one day if he was ever turned. Which wasn't going to happening since he was already a werewolf. Once everything was loaded into the two vehicles' Oz made sure to lock the house up tight before getting into his van with Dru to follow Angel back over to the mansion.

Oz had brought everything from towels an sheets to all the food in the house along with the pots, pans dishes and silver wear, all his clothes , personal belongings, toiletries, his guitar, TV, VCR, computer, music an movies, books and he ever asked if they could come back at some point to get his sofa and some other things for his room since it was rather large. Angelus had agreed to this saying they would rent a truck to move anything else out the next night that he wanted. Oz nodded as they got on the road it would be morning in a couple hours and they needed to get everything moved in before than. Oz had figured he would bring everything he owned as he didn't know how long he would be there and he might as well be comfortable while he was.

Spike had arrived home as they were making the third trip out to bring all Oz's things in bellowing." What the bloody hell is all this? Is the boy moving in here or what?" Angelus sigh heavily saying to him as he pasted," Shut up Spike this is my house. And yes he is, he's going to need his things if he's going to live here." Spike followed him into the kitchen as Angelus put the food away he had been carrying." What do you mean he's going to be living here. I thought he was just going to be Dru's new play toy. Toy's don't need every damned thing they own to do that for bloody sake." Angelus turn on him getting in his face,

"He's human and as for what he dose and doesn't need that's for me to decide not you. Now shut your hole or I'll shut it for you. Got it?" Spike wheeled back from him," Yea whatever you say. But I'm telling you right now I don't like this one bit. And I'm not going to be nice to the boy if he gets in my way I'll kill him myself." Angelus stalked to him getting in his face as he sneered,

"If you so much as touch a hair on the boys head. You'll pay dearly for it understand. He's here to make Dru happy and if that means he brings in a fucking marching band to feel at home here. Than so be it. I mean it Spike don't cross me on this." And he walked away from him to bring in more of the kitchen stuff from the back of his car. Dru come down to get more of Oz clothes when she saw Spike sitting in his chair muttering to himself." Ello my Spike, when did you get home? Isn't it wonderful he's decide to stay." Growling at her a bit." Yea sure Dru whatever. I got back a lil while ago but I'm going to bed I'll see you later right?" Shaking her head at him ," Oh no my Spike I have to help My puppy and Daddy bring in his things and then help him get all settled in. I'll see you tomorrow night though." Spike bellowed at this saying hotly," You haven't stayed with me since we moved into this damned house. And you sure as hell haven't been in my bed. And now your going to be spending all you time with that fucking wolf boy. What the hell am I supposed to think here Dru. Are you going to leave me for him now? First it was your bloody Daddy returning and now this dog boy what's next Dru? The whole of Sunnydale."

He wheeled away leaving her standing there sobbing not caring that he had hurt her feelings. He was hurting too damned it. Shaving his door open slamming it behind himself once he was inside. Oz seeing how Spike was treating her know wonder she wanted a new play mate. Oz had come down halfway through Spike tantrum wondering if that was how he had always treated her as he come to stand next to her touching her arm lightly as not to startle her." Dru you alright?" She turned and practically feel into his arms as she sobbed out," He's been so different since he was hurt. Treating me as if I were the one to drop the church on him. So mean all the time now and its only gotten worse since Daddy come back. He doesn't understand that I was with Angelus for 30 years before I made him. He's my Sire."

Oz wasn't really sure why she had told him all this but he stroked her hair until she clammed some as Angelus walked into the room. "What was all the yelling about? Dru, princess what's wrong?" When she turned to him he saw she had been crying putting down the things in his arms as she ran to him. Looking at Oz who shook his head sighing as he kissed the top of her head," What did Spike do now Princess?" Sniffing she said as Oz walked out to get more of his stuff from the van." He said all kinds of mean hateful things to his princess. About me not come to his bed since we've been here. And how I've been with you since you come back and now Oz was here. And was Sunnydale next. Mean, mean things Daddy. He's just been so mean lately that's why I haven't gone to him. He hurt's me when ever I do." Cussing his grandchilde for hurting her so, he said to her," Alright I'll go talk to him. You go help Oz bring the rest of his stuff in ok." She nodded," Yes Daddy. Will you make my Spike pay for hurting his princess' feeling so?" Laughing at her, " Yea Dru now go on." Smiling she twirled out of the room back out to the garage to help Oz.

Angelus found Spike throwing things around his room when he come in," I hope you plan to clean this mess up boy. What's your problem anyway? You really hurt Dru' s feeling. Why would you say that shit to her you know how she is?" "Spike whirled around to face Angelus a growl to his voice when he spoke, "Because it's all bloody will true that's why. Now that you went and got her the dog boy. She'll never come to me or my bed again. Not with you and him around and the fact that you both can actually make love to her. How can I compete with that. I bloody well can't that's how. And you would think he was your favorite boy now. You letting him bring all his stuff in here like that he's taking everything away from me." Angelus smiled walking to stand in front of him looking into Spike's stormy blue eyes as he looked up at him." Is that what this is all about sweet William. You think Oz is going to replace you in everything. I can't speak for Dru. But he could never replace you with me. Even if I do take him to my bed. Now give us a kiss an clean up this mess alright. I'll be back in a bit." Spike sighed and nodded as he kissed Angelus as he leaned toward him than going about started to clean up the mess he had made.

Angelus found Dru flitting around in the kitchen making something to eat he guessed for Oz since she didn't eat much unlike Spike who ate all the time saying to her from the doorway." His feelings are hurt is all Dru. I'm going to stay with him tonight while you get Oz settled the rest of the way in. But you need to pay more attention to him." Nodding," Yes Daddy I will but I can't leave the puppy all to himself than he'll feel left out as well." Oz come down just than asking," What about me?" Dru smiled at him," Just that I can't leave you left out or that you will feel lonely as my Spike dose." Oz nodded saying," I 'm cool he's you mate and you should be with him." Angelus smiled at them they were cute together saying to Oz," I'd stay out of his way for a while Oz he's jealous that your here. He thinks your going to take his place in the family. He's just not the baby anymore and he doesn't know how to deal with that. We never made any other childer after him so he's not used to it is all. But he'll come around after a while. But I'm headed to bed I'll see you in the morning and we'll see about getting the rest of your things than. Goodnight." Oz nodded," Gotcha, see ya later. And thank you." Angelus smirked at him." Your welcome but I don't know for how long you'll be thanking me. This is just your first night here." With that he walked out of the room. Dru calling after him ," Daddy ,your going to scare him away talking like that." Oz could hear Angelus laugh calling back ," Night Dru."

Dru giggled turning back to Oz " I made you something to eat luv. Are we almost done putting your things away?" Oz nodded," Yea for the night anyways. You didn't have to fix me anything to eat. But thank you." She smiled sweetly at him," Your welcome my sweet. Shell we go to bed than?" Oz looked at her tiling his head to the side," Bed? As in you and me together? I have a girlfriend Dru?" She nodded " I meant in our own beds dearie for now anyway. I understand. I'll see you in the morning than goodnight puppy." She kissed him on the check and was out the door. Oz stood there a minute before shaking his head going to his room.

Angelus called him out of school saying that he was going to be tending to his sick aunt posing as his uncle was going to be away out of town. And could they massager his work over to him. So he wouldn't fall behind in his classes. They agreed. That night they rented a truck to get the rest of the larger furniture Oz wanted. Giving him the room connecting to his as a sitting room where he set up his computer and entertainment center. Over the next couple weeks Oz was amazed at the way they lived. Angelus fixing the place up making it more live able. Buying whatever was needed. Spike still didn't like the fact he was there but never made any move to hurt him in anyway. He never spoke to him and when he did it was always with a growl to his voice.

Angelus didn't seem to be much different than Angel was. Except maybe he was freer than Angel had ever let himself be. Dru never tried anything with him and they just talked or play whatever game it was that she wanted. She liked movies and music as much as he did so they often watched TV or listened to music before bed. He talked to his friends and Willow on the computer. But he was getting used to living in the mansion with the vampires, it was like home to him now. He was growing fond of Dru as well and it would seem that his wolf liked her too.

* * *

Chapter four - Getting to know you

Oz awoke to find he was curled around Dru again. This was the third time this week she had crawled into his bed during the night. He smiled as he rolled back over to his side of the bed thinking she was a sweet girl once you got passed her being insane. She just saw things differently than most people did and she was very child like in her ways. Which he found refreshing to the way some people where now days. Stretching out his body she stirred next to him rolling over to face him." Morning luv sleep well?"

Curling into a ball she watched him as he stretched the muscles in his bare arms, chest and stomach flexed and rippled as he turned on his side to look at her smiling." Yea, you?" Smiling she stretched out her long lean body arcing her back as she said," Oh yes like a babe." As Oz watched her stretch out her lean body he could see the outline of her breasts through her night gown as her nipples pushed against the fabric. She moved with the grace of a cat. He felt something deep inside him stir at this in response to her nearness to him in such an intimate way." That's good. But Silla why are you in my bed again?" She smiled at him she liked it when he called her that which he has taking to doing not long after he had moved in.

Which of course irked Spike to no end." Silla sleeps better when she's with you. As if I'm supposed to be here, being pulled almost to come." He nodded he knew what she meant he felt the same way towards her. She had a clamming affect over him and he slept better when she was with him. Sighing he got up pulling his jeans on before turning to face her again as he put his shirt on," I get that. Ok now I have to do some of my school work. Are you going to stay here in bed. Or do you want me to set a movie up for you to watch?" Snuggling down in the bed she cooed," May I stay here a while longer and than we can watch a movie together when your done your school work? Please?" Smiling he sat on the beds edge as she moved over to lay next to him as he stroked her hair," You still tried huh. You know its funny you being on my schedule and not the other way around. What movie did want to watch? I'll get it set up an ready to go." Giggling at him she asks. " Do we still have the movie we rented about the party an all the kids?" Oz groaned he knew she'd want to watch that again. "Yea we do. But do we have to watch it again. We've seen it 40 times since we got it." Pouting at him sticking her bottom lip out." Please, can we. Please I like the guy with the dark hair an lil braids and the funny clothes and the way he talks. He's sooo cute and sexy don't you think." Oz smiled she was so cute when she pouted he just couldn't say no to her. And the guy she liked in the movie was kinda good looking. And he was damned funny too." Ok fine we can watch it but I get to pick the next one ok." Nodding she hugged and kissing him on the check," Oh thank you, thank you." Oz blushed a bit when she hugged an kissed him on the check he always did when she did that. But he hugged her back getting up to go do his work.

Dru snuggled down on his side of the bed curling around his pillow taking in his scent. It was musky like his wolf and sweet like him she loved it. Falling back to sleep she purred contently. Oz had finished his school work an ever talk to Willow by IM for a bit. She had told him she missed him an couldn't wait for him to return to school. He told her the same but he didn't miss her as much as he through he was going to. Which was strange since she was all he could think about before he was taking to be Dru' s play mate. He smiled when he thought about Dru sleeping in his bed. And how cute she looked as she did so. Shaking his head at himself he had a girlfriend but something was different now. Sighing he singed off line going to wake Dru for the movie.

Finding her curled around his pillow with her face buried in the folds as she purred making him smile again. Chuckling to himself at thinking a vampire was cute as they slept. She was differently unique this one. She wasn't like what they said vampires were supposed to be like. But than again he hadn't seen her pissed off yet either. Sitting next to her he stroked her hair away from her face calling to her softly, " Silla honey it's time for the movie wake up." She purred louder as he stroked her hair moving to curl around him wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling her face into his thigh an hip. Oz was stocked that he relaxed into her touch finding himself rumbling deep in his chest in answer to her purring. He could feel his wolf crawling around inside him to get out and take her. Which stocked the hell right out of him. What was happening to him, why did he feel this way when she was around. And especially when she touch him. He liked and care for her and he loved spending time with her. He even felt the need to protect her when Spike or Angelus upset her. But they were just friends. Right? Sighing to himself he called to her again." Sweetie it's time to get up now if you want to watch the movie."

Dru stirred as she felt his wolf stir inside him nuzzling into him more as she said." Ok luv. Silla's awake." She stretched around him slowly sitting up. Oz groaned when she stretched as her breasts rubbed into this leg. Yawing as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit next to him. Pulling the cover with her as she stood. Oz smiled standing as they walked into his sitting room. Grabbing the remote he sat on the sofa tucking his feet up beside him hitting the play button to start the movie.

Dru sat next to him getting comfy as she lay on his side covering herself with the blanket. Oz wrapped his arm around her as they watched the movie.

Oz awoke to the sound of snow on the TV hitting the off button. Wrapping his arms back around Dru opening his eyes when he realized she was laying on his chest nuzzling his neck. They must have fallen back to sleep at some point an shifted positions since she was now laying on her side as he layed on his back. Her legs were wrapped with his as if they were in a lovers embrace covers over them both. Sighing because she felt so good next to him like this but he knew it was wrong. They both were with someone else. He was torn as what to do leaning his head down to take in her scent kissing her on the head saying softly," What are you doing to me Silla?" Dru shifted her body when he spoke but didn't wake making him groan. As her leg come up to brush gently a crossed his crotch rubbing a bit before she settle. Wrapping herself more around him pushing her breasts farther into his own chest and her cold heat into his thigh. Nuzzling deeper into his neck as she started to purr again. Oz held her tighter to him as his wolf rumbled deep in his chest answering her call. Closing his eyes again he just held her being content for now to stay as they were. He would deal with what it all meant later right now he just wanted to sleep.

Angelus wake up early that day going in search of any of the children. Looking in Dru's rooms to find them empty he headed down the hall to Oz suites. Seeing that the bedroom was empty he walked towards his sitting room where he found them sound asleep in each others arms. A low purr and rumble coming from them. Smiling he shook his head leaving the room to go see if Spike was up yet. Finding him still asleep Angelus striped out of his silk pajama pants getting into bed with him pulling him into his arms nuzzling his neck falling back to sleep himself. Thinking to himself as he drifted off it was nice to have his boy back in his life again.

Oz slowly came awake later that night to soft mewing and moans as Dru rubbed herself into his thigh her head on his chest tightly gripping him. Stroking her back he tried to wake her," Silla sweetie wake up." Dru shifted bringing herself to lay fully on his chest rubbing harder into his leg moaning out," Daniel." Oz gripped her hips saying," I'm right her baby." Arcing his back as she stared to kiss her way to his neck mewing." You feel so good inside me." She was dreaming of having sex with him which made him unconsciously moan. Bending his knee some making her yelp a lil as he drove his thigh into her clit. She placed nipping kisses to his neck and jaw line before capturing his lips kissing him. Oz was shock still for a minute before he started to kiss her back. He didn't know what he was doing but it felt so good and right kissing her that he went with it.

Moving one hand to her ass and the other to thread in her hair. Dru moaned into the kiss grinding into him harder. Oz could feel his wolf clawing around to get out as her sweet honey and strawberry scent filled the air there was a spicy kinda woodsy smell mixed in with it making him moan. He could feel her wetness seeping into him through his jeans as she rode his thigh. Making him painfully hard as he started to gentle thrust his leg into her wet core making her moan loudly. A string of whimpers, mews and moans started to come from her a short time later as she was about to cum. Oz was close himself as she has returned to kissing and lightly sucking on his neck. Gripping her ass more firmly as he held her to him moving his thigh faster into her. She came with a loud cry nipping him as she vamped out making him cum as well. Dru came awake with a start as she came finding that she hadn't been dreaming completely. Bringing her head up to look at him she could smell he had cum too as she said shyly in a lil girl voice." I'm sorry I was dreaming. I didn't mean to.. I know you have a girlfriend you love. I'm sorry." Oz shook his head at her stroking her cheek." It's ok no harm was done I know you didn't mean to. Let's see what's on TV ok."

She nodded putting her head back on his chest. Oz turned the TV on finding the cartoon channel. They stayed as they were nether really wanting to move which just confused Oz all the more. When he started to get a cramp in his leg from having it bend for so long he slowly lowered it making her moan again as it rubbed along her slit." Sorry I had a cramp. Are you hungry yet I think it's past dinner time?" Nodding happily." Oh yes Silla's very hungry, puppy. I always am after sex." Oz blushed he guessed that's what had happened in around bout kinda way nodding," Alright I guess we better get up than huh? Are you going hunting or staying in? I think we still have a couple blood bags left." Titling her head as if thinking about this saying a few minutes later." I think I'll stay in. I know you don't like the idea of me hunting." Nodding.

" No I don't but I also know you have to hunt to live too. We talked about this and it's your choice to make I don't and can't make it for you." Nodding she sat up more causing the both to moan softly as she said." Silla knows it is. But she doesn't want to displease her puppy either making him leave. She would miss him to much if he did that." Oz nodded saying simply." I know." Cupping her face kissing her forehead," Ok so up with you now so we can go eat. And after that I think I'm going to take a shower and study some. And I think you should too before you go spent time with Spike you haven't in a couple days. And I don't feel like listening to him bitch about it anymore." Giggling a bit before pouting some." You want to get rid of your Silla now. She's sorry about what happened. It made you feel funny about being with me now. Didn't I?"

A sob to her voice as she moved to get off him. Oz caught her just as she was straddling his hips bring her to rest over his cock. Thinking to himself Ok so that wasn't the best move to make. He cupped her face wiping at the tear the rolled down he cheek. " Look Dru I don't know what's happening between us. But I love spending time with you. But it's like I said I have a girlfriend still. And you have Spike who is supposed to be your boyfriend or whatever. And you need to spent time with him. So please don't ever think I don't want to spend time with you cuz I do. Now lets go eat." She nodded leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Oz gripped her hips more firmly groaning softly as she kissed him making her still wet core rub into his cock. Starting to get hard he broke the kiss that started sweet only to turn heated he pleading, "Please Dru." She nodded as she carefully got up, Oz standing as soon as she was clean of him. Taking her hand they headed down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Once they had finished they parted ways at her door Oz kissing her on the cheek telling her he'd see her in the morning. She purred when he kissed her sending a tingle through his body as she said goodnight heading into her room. Oz headed to his room and straight for the shower making it as hot as he could stand. He was so confused as to what he was feeling he knew his wolf wanted her. And he was attracted to her as well how could he not be. She was exotically beautiful with a great body, curved in all the right places, dark smoldering eyes and long dark silky hair with the most beautifully pale skin he had ever seen. But he had a girlfriend that was just as beautiful with her fire red hair, green-ish eyes nice body from what he could see of it, and she was pale but not as so as Dru. But his wolf didn't rise when he was with her or thought about her like he did Dru. Which just added to all his confusion. Feeling his wolf just under the surface as he thought about her spending time with Spike. And what that could really mean. He sighed getting out deciding he was going to bed he didn't want to think about this anymore right now. Drying off he got into bed falling into a fitful sleep.

Dru took her time getting her shower after parting ways with Oz. And just as much time getting re-dressed. Thinking about what her dream from earlier meant. She know she liked him and had feelings for him as well. But he had a girlfriend and wasn't hers as she had Spike. But things had been strained before Daddy had come back. And than even more so once he returned and than to add Oz to it and it just wasn't good. She loved Spike and would always care for him he was her childe. She knew he had Angelus back in his bed she had heard them. Which made Spike happier, he had always loved Angelus more than her. But she had loved him so she stayed with him for all these years. But now there was Oz and she was slowly falling in love with him. She didn't want to hurt Spike by going to his bed when she was falling for another she knew it wasn't fair to him or herself. But she did miss him and spending time with him.

Making her way down to his room she found him reading propped up against the headboard of his bed." Ello Spike." She said as she came to sit next to him. Spike scowled at her as he put his book down." Come to pay ol' Spike a visit huh? Dog boy didn't want you around anymore Princess?" Scolding him ," That's not nice to talk to Princess that way. I come to spend time with you because I've missed you." Scoffing at her," Yea well I'm busy. Why don't you go back to the dog and play with him some more. You smell like him and sex. It's making me bloody well sick." Getting pissed she wasn't going to cry in front of him this time," Fine I will if that's how you feel. He like's sending time with me. Even if you don't anymore." Standing she swirled out of the room slamming the door behind her running back upstairs to her bedroom throwing herself on the bed crying.

Oz wake up to the sound of faint crying coming from Dru's room. Getting out of bed he grabbed a pair of his silk boxes and a t-shirt out of his draw putting them on padding sleepily down the hall to her bedroom. Finding her curled into a ball on the bed crying her heart out. He sat on the bed next to her stroking her hair back from her face asking.

" What did he do this time?" Sobbing she said." He .. said., mean., nasty things., to .. me. That I was only coming... to, to see him because ..you didn't want me around anymore. And he didn't wa want me there because he was busy., reading. And that I ..ssmellled like you and, and sex." Oz sighed he could kill Spike sometimes for the way he treated her. " Shush baby it's alright come let puppy hold his girl. He's just jealous is all we know that." Dru nodded wiping at her face as she uncurled to let him hold her. Bearing her face in his shoulder and neck she breathed in his scent feeling safe an relaxed. Oz rocked her for a long while until she had completely clammed down and was half asleep.

Laying her down he stood to return to his own bedroom when she asked softly." Will you please stay and hold me. I don't want to be alone please." Nodding he pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed asking." Are you going to sleep in your dress or change into your bedclothes?" Giggling she got up going to change saying." Yes it won't do for me to sleep in my dress now will it." Walking to her closet she pulled her dress over her head not caring that he was there. Oz blushed at her boldness but couldn't take his eves off her. There wasn't much light in the room only that of the few candle she burned but it was enough for him to see she didn't wear anything under her clothes trailing his eyes over her taking in her lean body, firm ass, shapely legs and the curve of her breasts as she slide her white cotton nightgown over her head. Turning to get in bed as she turned to join him Dru had felt his eyes on her as she changed smiling. Curling into bed next to him pulling the covers over herself moving to lay her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his waist. Oz kissed her head wrapping his arms around her." Goodnight Silla." Snuggling into him more," Goodnight Daniel."

* * *

Chapter five - Going back to school

Oz had been living with them at the mansion for over a month. When the full moon came again they set the basement up for him to stay in. Dru reinforcing the door so he couldn't break it down. Spending time with him placing games with the wolf keeping him calmer than he had ever been. Oz had been amazed at how different he felt because of Dru being with him how much calmer and not as aggrieve. The next day was to be his first day back to school and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had gotten used to doing his school work when he wanted and sleeping till lunch if he felt like it. Dru wasn't happy about it either as she would miss him while he was gone. And the fact he would be spending so much time with his girlfriend again.

She kept her thoughts and feelings to herself about this as he got ready for school that morning." What time will you be home later luv?" Sighing as he got all his books together." I don't know sweetie. The gang will probably want to hang out since they haven't seen me in a while. And I wanted to research a couple things about my wolf too. So I won't be home until late ." Sighing herself.

"Alright luv I'll see you tonight when you get home." Oz walked over to where she sat on the couch sitting next to her," You know how to work the TV an stuff right? So you won't get bored while I'm gone." She nodded" Yes I do. But I think I'll just sleep it will make the time go by faster." He nodded standing as did she walking into his bedroom where he pulled back the covers for her to get in. Tucking her in kissing her on the cheek," Ok sweetie I'll see you when I get home." She nodded snuggling back into the bed. " Alright."

Oz left the room heading to the garage hopping in his van heading to school. He had been right the gang had wanted to spend time with him as they sat in the library. He did the research on his wolf finding out why he felt so clam with Dru when he was wolfed and just in general. His wolf had chosen her as it's mate and that's why he felt drawn to her. Sighing he closed the book as Willow came over to sit next to him kissing him on the cheek," Find what you were looking for sweetie?" Nodding," Yea I did." Taking her hand lacing their fingers together she moved to whisper in his ear," I missed you so much. Can we go to your place when we leave here I want to spend some time with you all to myself."

Oz panicked saying," Why don't we go to your house. My place is a wreck since I haven't been there. I don't even have food or anything to drink." Thinking about this she nodded." Ok my parents are going to dinner tonight so that will work." Oz nodded kissing her hand before getting up to put the books back he had been reading." You ready to go than?" She nodded getting up gathering her things saying," Ok guys we're going to go. I'll see you later." Buffy smiled she knew that Willow had wanted to spend some alone time with him saying." See ya Wills." Xander smiled an waved as did Cordy. Taking her hand they walked out of the library to his van driving to her house. Willow let them in leaned them to her bedroom. Oz followed her wondering what she had in mind. Closing the door behind them she turn hugging him which he returned kissing him passionately.

Oz returned the kiss breaking it asking," What was that for?" Smiling she lead him over to her bed sitting down patting the seat next to her. Oz sat waiting for her to answer him." I missed you so much Oz. More than I though I would." He nodded as she moved into kiss him again taking her in his arm kissing her back. Willow laid back on the bed bringing him with her as she moved to lay on top of him. She break the kiss whispering to him," Make love to me Oz please?" He kissed her again making her moan as he started to pull her shirt over her head. He'd wanted her for so long and he tried to feel what he had for her before he was taken. Running his hands over the skin of her back cupping her ass making her moan loudly this time. Willow broke the kiss trailing open mouthed kisses to his neck as she ground herself into him making him moan. Oz gripped her hips gliding her movements, she was hot too hot, like fire against him, burning him. She wasn't cold like Dru, she was ice to his fire cool to the touch. He got flashes of the night he and Dru had made out on his couch. This wasn't right didn't feel right to him he couldn't do this to her when he was thinking about another woman sitting up.

" Willow we have to stop this isn't right." Pouting at him," What's wrong ,don't you want me? Did you meet someone else while you were gone?" Sighing he ran his fingers thoughts his spiky hair," Yes, But I don't know what's going on between us. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen it just did." She got off his lap grabbing her shirt to cover herself saying angrily." So what your breaking up with me now? Is that what you came here for was to break up with me? Why did you kiss me and make out with me for than?" Oz tried to touch her but she backed away from him saying," No don't touch me, just get out I can't look at you right now. I can't believe this shit. I can't believe you. Just get out." Oz sighed getting up whispering." I'm really sorry Willow. I never wanted to hurt you I didn't."

She just pointed to her door for him to leave. Oz grabbed his book bag leaving her room and the house. Willow started to cry as soon as the front door closed falling on her bed. Oz didn't know what was wrong with him. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms about to make love to her and he stopped because he couldn't stop thinking about Dru. He knew his wolf wanted her, he jumped ever time she walked into the room. But he didn't know what he the man felt for her was he falling in love with her too. Sighing as he pulled into the garage parking the van getting out he head straight to his room. Where he found her still sleeping in what looked like the shirt he had taking off that morning. Shaking his head he went into his sitting room to do his homework before waking her.

When he finished a couple hours later he went into wake her for dinner sitting on the bed next to her, "Baby girl it's time to get up." Purring as she wrapped around him saying sleepily," Mmm your home, how was school?" Nuzzling into him she pulled back with a growl when she smelled Willow on him," You smell of her! You were with her weren't you?" Sighing," Yes Dru is my girlfriend." More to himself than her he said." Well she was." Sitting up to mad to hear what he said." I no that but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Getting up out of bed she walked away from him his shirt barely covering her." I'm going out to hunt I'll be back later."

And with that she swirled out the door. Oz sighed he knew she was pissed now if she was going out to feed. She had pretty much stopped hunting when he moved in because he didn't like it. Getting a change of clothes he went into take a shower maybe she would be in a better mood when she got home later. Dru stormed into her room talking to herself," I should kill her for touching what's mine. Who dose the lil witch think she is touching other people property." Getting dress she stormed down stairs and out the door.

Angelus watched this with a smile on his face as he heard what she was still muttering to herself as she left. Oz was going to get it if he wasn't careful going back to his reading. He had already feed since he had a date with Cordelia later to go to the movies. Laughing to himself that he had a date and was going to the movies no less with a human. Oz came downstairs to find him in the living room sitting in front of the fireplace, fire blazing. " It's a lil hot for a fire don't you think Angelus?" Smiling at him he could smell Willow's scent still on the boy even after he showered knowing why Dru had been so pissed." I'm a vampire remember hot and cold don't make a difference to me. But Dru stormed out of here more pissed than I've seen her in a while. What did you do to her?"

Oz sighed taking a seat on the couch a crossed from him." She smelled Willow on me tonight when I got home. I mean she is my girlfriend or was until tonight." Smiling as he had seen them together and knew something was happening between them but what he wasn't sure of yet. " What do you mean until tonight she was your girlfriend? I thought you couldn't wait to get back to her?" Slumping down in the cushions he shrugged." I couldn't. We went back to her house and were about to make love when I stopped. It just didn't feel right anymore ya know. My mind kept drifting and she was too hot against me. I don't know what's wrong with me. She was all I could think about for the longest time but now. I don't no it's changed since .."He trailed off thinking again. Angelus laughed saying," Since you moved in here with us and Dru. Am I right?" He sighed heavily," Yea. What's wrong with me Angelus am I going crazy here or what?" Shaking his head putting his book aside," No boy your not things change, people change as do their feelings. But I s'jest you find a way to make it up to Dru. You don't want her pissed at you , she can make your life hell if she is. I pissed her off once and she didn't talk to me for a year or better. And didn't listen to a damned thing I said and did what she wanted. Which was make Spike so unless you want her mad at you ,you better make it good."

Oz knew he didn't want her mad at him he wouldn't be able to take her not talking to him for a whole year living in the same house." Got any ideas?" Laughing as he stood dropping a couple hundred dollars in his lap," Buy her something really nice, rent some movies do whatever you have to. And promise never to do it again. I sure as hell don't want her storming around here like she was tonight for long. " Oz was shocked Angelus had just dropped money in his lap like it was nothing." I can't take your.." Angelus cut him off." I like you Oz , your a good guy. Besides the fact your make my daughter happy. So take it. You can thank me for it later." Smirking evilly at him mischief in his eyes.

Oz thought that can't be good saying," Thanks I think." Angelus nodded heading out of the front mansion doors leaving Oz to think about what he could want in thanks. Oz got up heading to his van he had shopping to do. It was getting late he wouldn't have time to drive to the mall so he went into a couple of the smaller shops on main street. He knew she liked dolls but she already had so many he wanted to get her something different. In the last shop he went into he found a stuffed wolf pup laughing as he carried it to the counter paying for it. Thinking that it was perfect since she called him puppy because he was a werewolf. They also had a small jewelry section making sure it was real stuff they were selling and not junk. He also picking her up a gold necklace with a heart pendent on it. Putting it around the stuffed animals neck.

He went to the video store next renting all her favorite movies or ones that they both liked. Picking up popcorn and snacks as well. Heading back to the house finding her not there yet he set everything up just so to wait fixing himself something to eat as he did so.

Dru had stormed all over Sunnydale fussing the whole while killing three people as she did. She was beyond pissed as she waved her hand throwing things out of her way as she walked. Going to the park to think she sat on one of the benches. A short time later a young good looking guy walked up to her saying." What's a beautiful lady like you doing out here all alone. What's say you and I get out of here and go have a drink or something?" Dru smiled up at him purring." Yes that's sounds lovely my sweet shell we than. "He smiled wider taking her hand walking her to his place inviting her in. He made them both drinks sitting next to her on the couch. " So what do you want to do now?" Dru took his drink from him sitting them both on the coffee table where she climbed into his lap kissing him. Between kisses he said," Ok so this works do you want to go into the bedroom." Shaking her head no she kissed him again making him moan as she nipped at his lips. He gripped her hips roughly grinding up into her making her growl. She doesn't like him touching her he wasn't Oz.

He just wanted to fuck her she broke the kiss to trial nips to his neck were she vamped out biting into him as he moaned out," Kinky, biting I like it. But don't bite so hard ok its started to hurt a lil. " Dru growled biting deeper pulling hard so he would shut up an just die. She didn't like the sound of his voice it was annoying. When he lay limp under her she pulled back saying." Sorry luv but dinner shouldn't talk so much." Wiping her mouth on his shirt she get up leaving the apartment heading for home.

Feeling somewhat better now plus her belly was full she hummed to herself as she walked in the front doors of the mansion. Only to hear Oz call as he came downstairs." Silla is that you, it's almost midnight. Where have you.." He stopped speaking when he smelled her. She had some guys scent all over her. Someone had touched her in a way they didn't have a right too. Growling at her," You smell like sex Dru. Did you have sex with someone while you were out to get back at me?" Smiling at him sweetly," No luv just a lil making out is all before I killed him. It makes the blood sweeter when it aroused." Growling at her more." Go take a shower I can't be around you smelling like some other guy. I'll be in my sitting room waiting when your done." He stalked off to his sitting room leaving her standing in the front hall. Cussing she had done that on purpose to get back at him he knew it. What he had done with Willow was different damned it, she had been his girlfriend. But she didn't even know this guy however he had been. If he wasn't already died Oz would have killed him for touching her. She was his damned it. Stopping he fell on the couch when had he started to think of her as his. His life was so fucked up.

Dru went and took a shower thinking it served him right for being with Willow earlier. Girlfriend or not but he didn't like it when she turned the tables on him. Maybe now he'll think twice about doing it again. Getting out she put his t-shirt back on going to find him sitting on the couch starring off into space asking," What's all this than?" Looking at her he said," I went out an got us movies an you a present to say I was sorry about before. But I don't know if I should give it to you now." Coming to sit in his lap saying happily." You got me a prezzie? What is it? May I have it please?" Oz put his hands on her hips smirking at her," I don't Know. Do you think you deserve it now? You were a bad girl going out picking up some strange guy and making out with him, letting him touch you like that." She pouted at him." Please. I only did it to get back at you for being with the witch today. It just made me so mad to think about you touching her an she you. I'm sorry." Flipping her onto her back bringing her under him." Well now you know how I felt when I smelled that guy all over you." Nipping at her bottom lip as she said.

"I'm sorry, may I have my prezzie if I promise never to do it again. I know she's your girlfriend I was just jealous is all." Smiling kissing her quickly," Yea you can. But you don't have to worry about me coming home smelling like her anymore. She broke up with me when I wouldn't make love to her. Because there was someone else I was thinking about."

Squealing she hugged him to her wrapping her arms and legs around him." Really dose this mean that your all mine now?" Groaning when her body pressed tightly to his he could feel her cold heat pressing into his cock through his jeans." Yea it dose. But I want to take things slow, do it right. And there's the matter that your still Spike's mate too." Peppering his face with kisses she said," Oh Daniel, I'm so happy! But I'm not Spike's mate. We were never allowed to become mated. And after Daddy left we still didn't, what we had worked for us. But he doesn't want me anymore because he knows I feel for you. Besides he has his Angelus back now. He always loved him more than me." Oz frowned a bit at this." I'm sorry sweetie." Stroking his face,

" Tis alright my luv don't feel badly for me. I knew this long ago and come to terms with it." Sitting them up again he playfully slapped her on the hips making her yelp jumping. Oz groaned when she jumped as she come back down on cock feeling himself harden a lil, "Ok up with you so I can get your present."

Squealing happily she got up sitting back down watching him put something behind his back walking back over to her." Close your eyes sweetie an hold out your hands." She nodded doing so waiting bouncing a bit. Oz smiled as she did this he loved it when she was like this. Placing the wolf pup in her hands," Ok open." Opening her eyes she squealed again hugging the stuffed animal to her." Oh Daniel he's so cute. Thank you." Smiling he sat back down next to her," I'm glad you like him. Do you know what your going to name him? Look around his neck there's something else too." Titling her head thinking she said." Yes Silla's going to call him Oz after you." Looking around his neck she saw the necklace squealing again, " Will you put it on me please?" Oz laughed taking it from her to place the necklace around her neck kissing her shoulder when he was done making her moan a bit." After me huh? Why's that?" Giggling at him now she said," "Because you gave him to me an he looks a bit like you when your in wolf form that's why. Do you mind?" Pulling her into his arms kissing her cheek." Not at all, I got him for you because you call me puppy, and because of me being a wolf, so it fits. Ok now what movie do you want to watch first?" Dru looked through all the movies picking Beauty and the Beast to watch first, " Can we watch this one please?" Smiling taking it from her he got up putting it in the VCR pushing play setting back down on the couch. Dru curling between his legs to sit sideways against his chest.

Oz smiled kissing her head hugging her to him as they watched the movie. By the end they were laying fully in each others arms, her laying on top of him with her head under his chin as she purred happily. Oz yawned stretching which he found was a bad idea with the way she was laying on him when she moaned. Dru looked up at him as she brought her head up. "Naughty puppy making his Silla moan so, hitting naughty places like that." Oz smiled sexily at her." Sorry, but I didn't mean to do it. Forgive me." Smiling wickedly at him ," Mmm oh yes but not before I make you moan in return." She leaned up kissing him shifting her body a bit as she did rubbing into him making him moan into the kiss.

Oz gripped her hips to keep her from moving on him anymore than she was. Signing when she kissed her way to his neck bringing his hands under the shirt to lightly scratch at her back. Arcing when she nipped him roughly making his hips jerk up into her. Dru mewed around his neck grinding down into him again. Oz moaned as his hard cock strained against his rough jeans," Dru sweetie we have to stop before this goes to far." She nipped him again whispering into his ear," You don't want me?" Sucking his earlobe into her mouth making Oz nearly come out of his skin it felt so good as he panted when she started to suck harder." No I do , that's the problem. I want you so much but we have to take this slow remember." Pouting at him she pulled back to sit up looking at him," But I want you now, I don't want to wait. Why must we wait?" Oz sighed running his hands up and down her bare back under the shirt." I just broke up with my girlfriend and now I'm going to jump into a relationship with you. That feels wrong somehow. And it's not fair to you either. It kinda makes you the rebound girl in a way." Dru mewed as he stroked her back her hips moving on their own." I understand luv you don't want to hurt me. You need time to come to terms with everything that's happened." Oz moaned arcing into her again as she slowly moved on him. He thought he was going to die right there. Deciding this was ok what they were doing it wasn't really sex and he really needed to cum she was slowly driving him insane.

Nodding he pulled her down to kiss him again rubbing his hands up her back to grip her shoulders. Dru moaned loudly snaking her hands under his t-shirt rubbing his chest pushing it up to feel more of him. Oz broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head throwing it on the floor returning to kissing her. Dru sighed happily into the kiss pushing her own shirt up to feel him skin to skin. Oz yelped breaking the kiss she was so cold against his over heated skin but god did she feel good saying," I guess making out can't hurt right just as long as we don't take it to far." Nodding she smiled," Take me to bed." Oz smiled nodding," Gladly baby gladly." Sitting up taking her into his arms as she wrapped herself around him as he walked them into his bedroom.

Sitting her down he pulled the covers back gesturing for her to get in joining her. Pulling the covers over them Dru pulled her shirt over her head leaving her naked to his eyes. Oz moaned she was just as beautiful as he had imagined taking his pants off leaving him in his boxers he pulled her to him kissing her again. Moaning as they kissed a fire sparking between them as Oz rolled them so she was under him again. Dru wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing her breasts into his chest as she slowly glided her wet slit back and forth on his hardened cock. Oz hissed he was so hard now it hurt. Dru stilled breaking the kiss," Did Silla hurt her boy, she's sorry." Oz shook his head." No baby I'm just so hard it hurts it all. I'll be alright." Kissing him sweetly." Let mummy take care of that for you luv just relax." Oz sighed as she moved at a snails pace gliding him back and forth alone her slit making sure he hit her clit on every pass.

Soon he was moving with her thrusting a bit faster and harder the closer they both came to cumming. A string for moans coming from them both. Oz kissed her again moving so hard now that the head of his cock was butting against her entrance on every up stroke of his hips. Dru had arched into him rising her hips in time to his thrusts moaning out.

" Please , please I want to feel you cum inside me please." Oz groaned he wanted inside her lushes body so badly but he wanted to wait. Was it to soon, it wasn't like he didn't know her. He did, he lived with her for god sacks. They were proacktly making love now for fuck sack what was the different whether he was inside her or not.

That's where he really wanted to be right now. Making up his mind fuck slow this was what he want, he wanted her. She was the reason he hadn't made love to Willow. Nodding he stilled sliding his boxers down as far as he could. He kissed her passionately as he slowly pushed inside her. She whimpered into the kiss making him break it." Did I hurt you baby?" Shaking her head " No your just wider than my Daddy or Spike are that's all. Please don't stop you feel soo good." Smiling a purely male smile he kissed her beginning to move in and out of her slowly until she adjusted to him picking the pace back up when she started to move with him.

Dru moaned leaning up to kiss his neck after breaking the kiss. Nipping at him before latching on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Oz shudder when she did this whimpering thrusting harder grabbing her hips angling to hit her g-spot hitting her womb in doing so going deeper and deeper within her the harder she sucked. Bearing his face in her neck biting her driving her over the edge. Howling she bit him in return as her orgasm rocked through her. Oz howled himself starting to cum as her inner muscles clumped an foddered around him cumming again when she bit him making him jerk with the force of it. Panting he rested on her before pulling back and out of her to lay on his back bringing her to lay on his chest. Both had whimpered at being parted. Kissing her forehead stroking her hair," Goodnight Silla." Snuggling more into him sighing," Goodnight my Daniel." Both falling asleep shortly there after.

Spike had listened to them making love cussing himself for being so mean to her lately he had practically pushed her into the boys arms. And now he had lost her for good. Dru was always loyal to whoever she loved never straying from them. With the expiation of their Sire and now he had lost her. She would never come back to him since she was now sleeping with someone else. Sitting up he started to do his exercise to get the strength back in his legs since he had some movement in them now. Thinking maybe he should started looking for a new mate since everyone else had someone. Dru was with Oz now. And Angelus had set his sights on the cheerleader. He wanted someone to spend the rest of his un-life with. Even though he had Angelus back in his life and bed it wasn't going to be a full time thing once he was mated to her. He had always hated being alone. Finishing for the night when his legs started to hurt to badly he lay back down falling asleep.

Angelus had dropped Cordy off at her house after the movie shaking his head at the movie she wanted to see. It was some romance comedy but half way through it they had started to make out like teenagers, they had gone to a late show so there wasn't to many people in the theater making it easier for them to get in a good make out session. Making a quick kill before heading home. Once there he looked in on Oz and Dru to see if they had made up. Seeing them in bed together both naked from the waist up he smiled guessing that they had. It wouldn't be long now before he would be welcoming the boy into the family properly. Going into his own room he stripped out of his clothes getting into bed happily stated.

Buffy had made her rounds after leaving Willow's house that night. Willow had called her crying about her and Oz breaking up and why. She didn't know what to tell her friend other than she was sorry and that he was stupid to leave her, she was a great catch. She saw Angelus driving away from the movies with some dark haired girl in his car. She didn't know Angel even had a car. She just figured that she was his kill for the night and let them going not caring just as long as he wasn't terrorizing her or her friends she'd let him have this one. She was determined to kill him if they couldn't find a way to bring her Angel back. Tried she headed home to get a couple hours of sleep before she had to get up in a few hours for school.

* * *

A/N: So here is let me no what you think again if you want me to cuntuine this please let in reviews. thanks and love to all that the time to read my work... kisses


End file.
